In modern life, we are chronically in a high nutrient condition, and further tend to accumulate fats in our bodies due to chronic lack of exercise. Visceral fat is a tissue that secrets bad adipocytokines that increase a risk for hypertension, hyperglycemia, hyperlipidemia, and the like. Thus, materials having a function that reduces the visceral fat effortlessly have been being developed. Catechins that exert their effect by being ingested with exercise (Nonpatent Literature 1) and polyphenols that suppress absorption of fat (Nonpatent Literature 2) are reported to be available as such materials.
Patent Document 1 describes that combination of lactoferrin with a blood circulation accelerator exerts an effect of reducing the visceral fat by suppressing the accumulation of fat.